Final Fantasy 9 Challenge
by Miniyuna
Summary: Being done in order of the Fanfic100 challenge. Each story differs from another character's story in some point in their life, and some that didn't even happen yet.
1. Introduction

* * *

_******  
**_

Final Fantasy 9 Challenge

_******  
**_

_******

* * *

**_

_******  
**_

**1 Introduction**

_******  
**_

"Listen up men! And listen good!" 

_******  
**_

"SIR!" Eight men replied unanimously. 

_******  
**_

"You all joined today, and of course you know what must be done! But just because it's important I'll say it again! The most important part of your job- NO! Your duty! It's your duty to protect Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet of Alexandria at all cost! Do you understand?"

_******  
**_

"YES SIR!"

_******  
**_

"You must never let them down! Give it your all! Serve and protect the Royal Family with your life! They come first before you! Understood?"

_******  
**_

"YES SIR!"

_******  
**_

"Since you all joined today, you know the risks…you know the peril, and you know your sworn loyalty is to the Royal Family! You all know what must be done!"

_******  
**_

"SIR YES SIR!"

_******  
**_

"Now, from this day forward, each and every single one of you are a Pluto Knight Trainees! Now, Lex Blutzen!"

_******  
**_

"Sir!"

_******  
**_

"Johan Kohel!"

_******  
**_

"Yes sir!"

_******  
**_

"Leo Laudo!"

_******  
**_

"Sir!"

_******  
**_

"Kenneth Dojebon!"

_******  
**_

"Sir, yes Sir!"

_******  
**_

"Ark Breireicht!"

_******  
**_

"SIR!"

_******  
**_

"Robyn Weimar!

_******  
**_

"Yes'ir!"

_******  
**_

"Sain Haagen!"

_******  
**_

"Sir!"

_******  
**_

"And Farrow Melgentheim!"

_******  
**_

"YES SIR!"

_******  
**_

The Captain walked in front of his newly acquired men, and crossed his arms with a satisfied smile on face.

_******  
**_

"Men!"

_******  
**_

"YES CAPTAIN STEINER, SIR!"

_******  
**_

"Welcome to the Military."

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	2. Love

* * *

_******  
**_

Final Fantasy 9 Challenge

_******  
**_

* * *

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

**2 Love**

_******  
**_

At their stay in Lindblum Castle, the Guestroom was occupied by ViVi who held his head with a troubled expression.

_******  
**_

'_Love…'_ He thought. '_What was love, actually?'_

_******  
**_

Ever since Zidane thought that he had seen a cute girl in Dali, he never really thought about girls or love before. It just never really crossed his mind.

_******  
**_

To tell the truth really, he didn't know what it was… he never asked Zidane about it again, though he said if ViVi had any girl trouble he would be available to help him.

_******  
**_

...He didn't quite understand that either.

_******  
**_

'_Is love a stronger version of friendship? Or family? I don't know...'_

_******  
**_

ViVi sighed, knowing that he couldn't figure this out by himself. The little Black Mage hopped down from the bed and waddled downstairs, where he saw Steiner in the waiting area sitting on a bench, drinking coffee.

_******  
**_

ViVi hobbled down more stairs, and walked up next to Steiner.

_******  
**_

"Um…hello Steiner."

_******  
**_

The Pluto Knight Captain brought his coffee mug down from his lips, and smiled kindly at ViVi.

_******  
**_

"Why, Master ViVi, good morning! Did you have a reasonable sleep?"

_******  
**_

The Black Mage nodded and started to twiddle his gloved thumbs.

_******  
**_

"Uh huh. Um...would it be okay if I ask you something?"

_******  
**_

Steiner nodded. "Certainly. You can ask me anything." He said before talking another sip of coffee.

_******  
**_

"What is love?"

_******  
**_

"THPPBBBBHHT!"

_******  
**_

Coffee spewed in the opposite direction of ViVi, and the Captain turned to him with mixed expressions upon his face.

_******  
**_

"**WHAAAT!-?-!-?-!**"

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	3. Light

Final Fantasy 9 Challenge

* * *

_******  
**_

**3 Light**

_******  
**_

It was a fairly quite day in Alexandria, and it's residents were lounging about. In a way it was a lazy dull day, but nether the less, it was relaxing.

And of course, with such a day like this, the Queen suggested an idea that both her bodyguards thought it was quite ridiculous.

"Steiner, Beatrix, since today is a rather bland day, I would like to go clothes shopping in the town, is that alright?"

"_NO!_" was the immediate response from both.

Garnet's face fell slighty. "How come?"

General Beatrix was the first to speak up; "I mean no disrespect, your Majesty, but the castle can supply you with more than enough clothes, and we have the finest clothe maker in the land! Why dress yourself in rags while you have the most desired outfits of all?"

The Queen sighed. "I know that Beatrix, but I have worn easily every dress imaginable in this castle, and I want to wear something fresh…something new."

"But my Queen!" This was from Brigadier General Steiner. " If you want to wear clothing such as that, you will surely find anything but that in town! What if those lower than you see you? You cannot be seen wearing commoner's clothing!"

"It does not matter if they see me Steiner! I am their Queen, I should be able visit my own town square."

"Your Majesty, please reconsider. I can easily order someone to make you anything you want, unless it is an emergency, you should not leave the castle. Even if it is Alexandria, anyone could linger out in the streets that would try to harm you."

A smile pulled at Garnet's lips. "Not if you come with my Beatrix. Then I'll be perfectly safe, and still purchase anything I want."

Beatrix stroked her chin thoughtfully, and pondered. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Beatrix! Don't tell me you agree with this matter?"

The General ignored him and smiled upon her Queen. "If your Majesty, Queen Garnet till Alexandros XVII, wishes it."

"Indeed I do. I'll just change into something less obvious and we can be off!"

"But your Majesty-"

The Holy Knight lightly slapped Steiner's shoulder, and then after she bowed.

"Very well my Queen. Me and the Brigadier General will wait outside."

She pushed her husband soon to be outside the Queen's quarters and shut the door. Steiner immediately turned around and protested.

"Beatrix, honestly! Why would you let your QUEEN meddle around with commoners!"

"Because dearest, it is her wish. And I'll be going with her, so she'll be fine. We promised not to coup her up inside the castle."

"But-"

The gallant, ivory marble door opened, interrupting the big knight, Garnet came out, dawning a red cloak, and a white common outfit, as common as her clothes could be in the castle, but not without being adorned with glittering silver vines, which twisted up from the bottom of her dress to the midsection; to finish her image, she had her engagement pendent, given to her by Zidane, hanging in plan sight.

Beatrix smiled at her Queen, and humbly bowed.

"Even if you are merely dressed up in less then fair clothing, my Queen; you still manage to be the light of all Alexandria."

Garnet blushed. "You jest!"

"No such thing, my Queen. Now-"

The General spun around, and with a quick gesture, planted a swift, but loving, peck upon the Brigadier General's lips, and trailed after the Queen.

"Now make sure to manage anything we miss okay? Ta!"

Steiner flushed crimson and lightly touched his lips, and smiled.

"It seems that My Queen isn't the only light in this kingdom."

_******  
**_

* * *


End file.
